“The Dying Hopes” By Coolcolin5 Season 3 Final
by coolcolin5
Summary: The following story takes place at the end of Season 3. Before the time of this story Trey went into a coma, which led to Marissa going to court. The jury came back with a verdict of guilty, but the judge overturns the verdict and let Marissa go...


"The Dieing Hopes" By Coolcolin5 (Season 3 Final)

**_If you enjoy this story please let me know by leaving a meaningful review. Reviews help to inspire me to write more stories for you to enjoy._**

_The following story takes place at the end of Season 3. Before the time of this story Trey went into a coma, which led to Marissa going to court. The jury came back with a verdict of guilty, but the judge overturns the verdict and let Marissa go. Kirsten returned from rehab and greeted her boys warmly. Less then month after the shooting, Trey awakes from his coma and tries to win his brother back, but thus far has failed. _

"Marissa get up!" Summer yelled as she ran into Marissa's new bedroom.

"What's wrong," Marissa replied, still half asleep.

Summer paced uneasily towards Marissa's bed, her face pail and her heart pounding.

"Seth and I were at Mr. Cohen's office. We got there the night before and Seth set up this really romantic evening with dinner on the beach and we might have had a little to much to drink so…"

"Summer you're rambling," Marissa groaned, still tossing and turning uninterested in Summer's story.

"Well we didn't want to drink and drive," Summer continued, "So Seth suggested we sleep at his dads office. We went there and fell asleep and were woken by Sandy opening the door."

"So caught you two, who cares."

"He didn't catch us," Summer said, taking a deep breath.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Cohen and I hid in a closet in Sandy's office. We were in there for like three hours and were just about to fess up to what happened when your mom burst into the room."

With the mention of her mother Marissa stopped tossing and sat up out of bed.

"What was she doing there? She's not getting divorced again is she?"

At first Jimmy and Julie seemed truly happy together, but then their relationship took on old habits and soon things were back the way they were. But this time Julie was the one being secretive. Marissa had once seen her mother sneak off into a car and drive away and not return until four in the morning.

"No it's not divorce," Summer answered, "Marissa do you remember when the jury at your trial came back with a guilty verdict and the judge overturned it."

"She said there was reasonable doubt and she couldn't convict me," Marissa said, finishing the story.

"When your mother burst in she sat down and rambled for about ten minutes, but then Sandy finally asked what's wrong."

"And?" Marissa asked.

"She admitted to Sandy that she bribed the judge."

"What!" Marissa said shocked, not knowing how to react.

"She said the judge was being investigated by the government…"

--

"If she's being investigated Julie, you and Marissa are in huge trouble."

Julie shifted in her seat, Sandy had just confirmed the worst.

"She will surely be offered a lesser prison sentence if she recounts for all the bribes she has taken. She'll name names and you'll go to jail."

"What about Marissa?"

Sandy stood up from his desk and walked to his office door.

"Marissa's case could be re-tried and if the jury came back with a guilty verdict last time, it is very likely it will happen again."

Sandy gestured for Julie to follow; she stood shakily and walked out of the office.

--

"Seth and I crawled out the window; we didn't talk the entire way home. Marissa I'm sorry."

Marissa stood up from her bed and grabbed a towel.

"Marissa are you alright?"

"Of course I am," Marissa said bitterly, "I'm use to this shit by now."

Marissa walked into her bathroom, slammed the door behind her and turned on the shower.

--

"Come on Ryan," Trey Atwood begged, "After all I've been through, why won't you give your brother another chance."

"Trey I have given you enough chances," Ryan said in a flat tone. He had grown bored of these kinds of conversations. "I gave you a month in Orange County to recover from what happened. But now I want you gone."

"A guy just can't disappear Ryan," Trey stated knowing he didn't have the money to move anywhere. In fact, he was late on this months rent.

"I don't care where you go; you can live on the street if you half to. I just want you gone."

The statement was brutal; Trey and Ryan both knew it. He had burned all his bridges and needed somewhere to turn, but there was no one. Besides that, he needed money and fast.

"Fine, I'll be gone in a week," Trey finally said, in surrender.

"Good," Ryan replied, "You should have been gone along time ago."

Ryan walked to the door and opened it.

"I'll come back on Saturday. Make sure you're not here… Goodbye Trey."

With that Ryan closed the door on his brother and shut him out of his life.

Trey looked around franticly, he needed cash, but where to turn. Then as Trey searched his apartment for phone numbers of people that could possiblly help him, he came across a crumpled piece of paper with a phone number on it, which read, 'Jessica Sanders.'

--

"Hello," Jessica answered as she picked up the phone. Trey didn't talk, just waited, "Who is this… I'm hanging up."

"Wait," Trey said quickly.

"Trey Atwood, haven't heard from you in a while. How was you're sleep," Jessica commented, referring to the coma Trey had been in for two months.

"Fine," Trey said, ignoring Jessica's rudeness. He needed her help and quickly. "I need to get some money."

"What for?" Jessica asked.

"I need to get away from here."

"Well Trey I always liked you, so I'll help you out. You know those dealers we skewed over last time."

"Yah."

"Well I've managed to get back on there good side. Had to give them there money back, plus a little extra, it's the only reason you weren't killed in the hospital. But I've been doing some jobs for them lately, pays really well. I could cut you in to my next job."

"Can they be trusted?" Trey asked.

"They have trusted me for the last five jobs."

Trey took a deep breath; He had almost had this exact same conversation before he was shot. But what choice did he have, Ryan wanted him gone in a week.

"Fine," Trey said, "How do we do this?"

"You still have that beach apartment right."

"Yes," Trey answered.

"Good. I'll pick up the stuff and drop it off at you're place Saturday morning at 7 am."

"Wait, I need to do this before Saturday."

"Well then I'm not cutting you in, it has to be Saturday."

"Fine," Even if Ryan did show up it would be in the afternoon, he could go right after the deal was done."

"Then some guys will come pick the stuff up and give you the money. Are you in?"

"Yes, see you Saturday."

--

Kirsten Cohen awoke early one morning, turning over to her wonderful husband and grasped his hands lovingly. She was far from the woman she was less then two months ago. Before she felt dead inside, her marriage was falling apart, she fell in love with another man, her father had passed away and alcohol had taken over her life. But now everything was different. Her bond with Sandy felt stronger then ever and every moment she was around him, she felt young again.

Kirsten kissed the sleeping Sandy, stood from her bed and quietly walked out of the bedroom. She walked across the hall way to her little boys room, stroking her hand down the pine door before she opened it just a crack to check if Seth was sleeping, just as she did when Seth was a child. He was still sound asleep, but she took a moment to admire how mature he had become and allowed this moment of proud ness to rush over her. She had learned many important things from the clinic she had stayed at a few months ago and one of those things was to enjoy the important moments. Not to let those moments pass by and then later regret not enjoying them. Kirsten closed the door, she would let her boys sleep.

Moving down the stair she easily passed by a picture of her father, which she displayed proudly. He may have not been the best father in the world, but he always cared about her. Perhaps even more then the empire he had built.

"Ryan, you're up early," Kirsten said in surprise.

"It's been a week," Ryan said and Kirsten knew exactly what Ryan meant. "Just couldn't get back to sleep."

Ryan's face looked haunted by the torments of his brother. To Kirsten's surprise Ryan was almost crying. She had tried so hard to show Ryan, especially since she returned home, that this wasn't Chino. Here he was safe and could show his true self and never be afraid that his family won't be there for him, because the always would.

"Ryan everything will be fine," Kirsten reassured him and walked over to the boy, wrapping her arms around him and embracing him tightly. "Everything always works out."

--

A knock on Trey's door startled him at first, it was 8am, she was an hour late.

"Who is it?" Trey called.

"You know who it is, I have the drop."

"You're late," Trey called through the door.

"Shut up and open the door."

Trey unlocked the door and took off the chain, then opened it. Jessica Sanders stood holding a large backpack.

"You look like hell," Trey said, his comment not an understatement.

"Had a little trouble getting this here."

Jessica walked into the small apartment and set the back by the doorway.

"They will pick it up at eleven. I've got to go."

"Where, aren't you staying with me?"

"Can't."

Without another word Jessica walked out and closed the apartment door, started her car and drove away.

--

"Somebody get the phone," Seth called out, his hands busy playing play station. "The phone… Fine, I'll get it."

Seth paused his game and ran to the phone, then picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Is Ryan there?" Marissa asked from the other line.

"Nope," Seth said bluntly, his mind concentrated on the game.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He went to Trey's."

"Trey's," Marissa said confused, "I though they weren't talking."

"Ryan told him to leave Newport last Saturday, said he had seven days to go."

"Thanks Seth," Marissa said, "When he gets back tell him to give me a call."

--

Trey looked out his window, down the road as he heard the sound of a beat up old car without a muffler. It was headed his way and was sure that they would be the people picking up the package.

As the car rolled up a few meters away from the house, Trey watched through the curtains of the windows. He saw three large men emerge from the car, to his surprise all holding guns.

The phone rang, making Trey jump. He knew he shouldn't answer it, especially if this was Ryan's way of checking up on him. But he would like to say one last goodbye, even if it would only enrage Ryan further.

"Hello?" Trey said, picking up the phone.

"Hello Trey."

"Jessica?" Trey whispered, recognizing her voice. "What are you doing calling me, there just about to come to the door."

"So there at your place right now."

"Yes," Trey repeated. "Don't worry; you'll get your share of the money."

"There is no money Trey," Jessica said in a painful voice. "I had to do it Trey. They would have killed me if I didn't promise to give you to them."

"What?" Trey said, in complete shock.

"I set you up. They said one of us had to die and they spared my life, in exchange for yours. I'm sorry…"

"Jessica wait!" Trey screamed, "You're just going to let me die!"

"I'm sorry."

Her words were followed by a click and then a loud bang as Trey's front door was kicked down. The clock froze at eleven o'clock, right on time. Their gun's pointed towards Trey; they smiled as they pulled the trigger each firing a blistering bullet into Trey's body.

When Trey opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the floor, the back wall embracing him, holding him up. He glanced above and saw a horrifying sight; blood had streaked down the wall.

"Here's the bag," One of the men called, as he grabbed it and headed back for the car.

"Look the guy isn't dead yet," One man commented.

"Leave him," The other said as he bent down to Treys level, "No one will find you here. You'll have a nice painful death. Then he grabbed the phone cord and ripped it out of the wall. I'd spit in your face, but can't leave any evidence."

"If you're not going to finish him off, let's get the hell out of here!"

The one kneeling beside Trey stood and turned around and followed his companion out of the apartment and into the car, leaving Trey to hear the sounds of the car driving away.

--

The car peeled off down the street, leaving Trey, bleeding and dieing on the floor. He grabbed for the phone, but when he put it to his ear he realized they had ripped the cord out of the wall. He prayed for dial tone, but knew it was impossible. He tried to stand, but as he did the bullet wounds sent echoes of pain shuttering through his body. He grabbed at the injuries and when he pulled his hands away, he saw that they were now stained with the dark red of blood.

Ryan's car rolled up next to Trey's beach house, just as it had done seven days ago. He got out of his car, pulling out the keys in an angry rush. He could see through the window that Trey was still here. Ryan slammed the car door and rushed towards the apartment.

Trey sat inside, hearing a car pull up. He knew it would either be help or would be the drug dealers come back to finish him off. And as the door swung open, Trey promised that no matter what the cost, he would make things right with Ryan. He would change and become everything he thought he never could be. He had made this vow only once before in his life and that had been when the Cohen's had allowed him to stay in the pool house that first night. But in order to change one must learn from past mistakes and Trey had finally just understood where he had gone wrong. In the blink of an eye he knew that if he made it through this, everything would change. He would rebuild the broken bridge between him and his brother and start a new life. This time accepting help from others and being the kind of person he had always wanted to be.

Trey could no longer move and he felt his warm blood soaking his clothing. If he didn't get help fast, he would certainly die.

"Ryan," Trey managed to whisper as he entered through the open door. "I need help."

The moment Ryan saw Trey's cold face and bloody body his mind flashed back to the horror that took place exactly in this spot, two months ago. He remembered exactly what Trey had done, the grabbing, the fighting and the pain. He stood there reliving every emotion, every detail, in almost perfect clarity. Then Ryan Atwood broke, but he didn't fall to his knees. He didn't show any emotion. He suddenly felt nothing for Trey, completely without emotion or feeling.

"Help me," Trey pleaded, seeing Ryan standing perfectly still.

"Help me," Trey cried again.

Ryan's lips quivered as he said an almost inaudible word.

"No."

Everything went into slow motion for Trey. He couldn't comprehend what he had heard or what he was seeing. Ryan had turned around and slowly walked away. He had refused to help him, refused to give him another chance. Ryan was killing him, he could have called for help, but all he heard was a car start and then drive away.

"Ryan… why didn't you help me…" Was the last thing Trey Atwood ever said and even though he asked the question, he knew the answer.

Trey felt a surge of hate, he couldn't have changed, couldn't have been a real brother and never could have been the kind of person he wanted to be. And as all of Trey's hopes of change died, so did he.

_The End_.

_**Please remember to leave a meaningful review.**_


End file.
